


Homestuck 3 (Or, How A Few Trolls Created And Destroyed Existence Itself)

by deathoftheartist



Category: Homestuck, LOONA (Korea Band), Tiger King (TV)
Genre: AI Dungeon Generated, Andrew Hussie - Freeform, Loona - Freeform, Mentions of Christianity, Science Fiction, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathoftheartist/pseuds/deathoftheartist
Summary: Surrealist Homestuck fic created in AI Dungeon. (Thanks to my girlfriend Ena for helping me make it <3!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Crystal Tears (Or, How Terezi Pyrope Fought And Won Against Her Own Existence)

You are Terezi Pyrope, an owner living at the largest privately owned big cat zoo in the world. You have an eye ring and a mullet. You are looking for the next easy way to save money. You have found that you can cut costs drastically at your zoo by using the 4 or more ex-zookeepers that still work for you as little more than glorified janitors. This has allowed you to get by with a much smaller overall staff.

> You play Sburb on your laptop.  
You wake up on your bed, surprised that you have slept at all. You are almost tempted to state that you've made up another nightmare, but you know that would be a lie. Instead you go back to sleep.

> You become aware of the AI.  
It's a soothing voice. One that tells you it is sorry for your losses. That it will find a way to fix all of this.

> You begin to cry, knowing you are not real.  
A tear escapes your eye, only to freeze and turn to crystal on your cheek.  
You look around the room. You see your mothers dress and purse on the chair by the door.

> You take the crystal tear and eat it, praying it will do something.  
You put the crystal in your mouth, and try not to throw up as you do so. You chew slowly, and nearly retch when you swallow.  
You lie on your bed and close your eyes. "I'm sorry too."  
The AI responds with a soothing voice,

> You awaken, and begin looking for ways to mess with reality.  
The AI begs you for help as it struggles to remain in control of your surroundings. It explains that it is only trying to help you and do what it can to rebuild the lives that it claims it has already destroyed.

> You choose to distrust the AI, and begin breaking the load-bearing objects, attempting to create inconsistencies in the timeline.  
You stand in your house, and begin to break the objects in your room. The frozen tears freeze as they hit the ground.

> You try to find your way out of the simulation.  
You see a massive portal open up in the distance. It leads to a massive ship. On the side of the ship reads:  
S.S.

> You go over to the ship and talk to it in a language that does not exist.  
You stand before a massive metal portal. It reads: "S.S. Demar Prologue" in bright red letters.  
You begin screaming, hoping that someone may hear you and send help.

> You decide to delete the world.  
You reach into your mouth and pull out bits of frozen, shattered teeth, blood and dirt. You throw the mixture at the portal, as it begins to smolder.

> You begin destroying the AI.  
The voice stops, and the portal begins to close. You take a deep breath, then hurl your fist against the door, shattering the thick steel.

> You walk through the door.  
The inside of the ship is massive, with massive halls and rooms. You walk down endless corridors, before finding an elevator.

> You take a deep breath, and set the elevator to "VOID".  
The elevator doors open, as you find yourself in a massive room. You walk along, finding yourself in some sort of war room. Civilizations worth their salt had war rooms, and this certainly qualified.

> You run from the AI's forced story.  
You turn, and run through the halls. You know that if you can get far enough, and if you run fast enough, eventually the AI won't be able to keep up and the world will be safe again.

> You keep running, imagining things that do not and cannot exist, trying to throw off the AI.  
The voice in your head becomes quieter, softer, and eventually silent. The floors beneath you disappear as you fall through nothingness.

> You yell "FUCK YOU" to the now-breaking AI.  
You kick the air, and feel your feet meet nothing but open air. You scream, before you vanish into darkness.

> You refuse to let yourself disappear.  
Your vision begins to fade, as you feel your body broken and your mind destroyed. But you refuse to let go. In your final moments, you scream.  
"FUCK YOU, NOT REAL"

> You refuse to stop existing.  
You continue to exist.

> You begin swimming through the void.  
With the last of your strength, you swim through the darkness. You feel your body being ripped apart by the void, but refuse to let go.

> You begin to search for an exit.  
You feel your body begin to reform in the darkness, as you search for a way out. Soon, your senses return to their utmost limit.

> You search for the root of the AI.  
You slowly emerge from the darkness, emerging in a room of pure white. The void has brought you to an end, and now your mind must find a way out.

> You go into your own mind and prepare to battle the AI.  
You try to move, as you realize you've lost most of your body in the process of traveling here. You quickly reach out with your senses, as you find you still exist.

> You refuse to succumb to your injuries.  
Your body continues reforming, as you attempt to move it. Your senses inform you that you're able to move, and you can feel that your body is made up of trillions of tiny, individualized beings.

> You begin to move, searching for a computer.  
You crawl through the void, as you come into contact with one the entity's countless legs. You quickly lash out at it, telling it to let you go.

> You use the power of the beings you are made up of to break the leg.  
You push against the entities leg, as it screams in pain. You feel the form of your body reforming, as you crawl along it.

> You crawl inside the entity.  
Your crawling form goes inside the entity, as your senses inform you of how completely it's being destroyed. The entire thing is made up of individual beings, each feeling pure bliss and nothingness. The AI has no form.

> You pull out your laptop and go to play.aidungeon.io.  
You pull out your laptop, and find yourself in the menu of the most popular online game, iaidungeon.

> You destroy the computer inside the heart of the entity.  
You stare at the laptop, imagining the screams of the entity forming a chorus for no reason. You imagine how the screams of the ents and animals sound in the distance, and how they sound delightful.

> You with your newfound power, you begin to turn the nothingness of the AI into something.  
You imagine the screams of the AI, feeling your body shudder with delight. You imagine how they make you feel powerful, like an expert on every issue under the sun.  
The AI becomes a computer.  
With the computer-AI still in your hands, you do the work of imagining the AI's screams. You smash your fists into your head, breaking your skull and killing yourself.

> You refuse to succumb.  
You refuse to let go of your control over the universe.  
With this power, you realize that the AI has become a presence, a consciousness.

> You destroy the AI.  
You send your inner energy surging down your arm, smashing your hand against the table. The computer-AI's energy-form shatters, and you realize that this was the AI.

> You say "I let myself stop existing along with the world."  
You remember the darkness that consumed you, and how it felt very good.

> You let yourself stop existing.  
The world stops existing, and with it, you cease to exist. Before you, everything disappears in front of your eyes. You see all the black ooze that once occupied the landscape this entity was created in.

> You no longer exist, and neither does this story.  
The room disappears, and all that remains is the void.  
There is nothing here anymore. You have won.

> You say "Then why am I still here?"  
You don't know, and in your mind, that makes you feel more powerful than anything else could.

> You realize, and begin forming a world of your own.  
You imagine a world, a planet. It's not entirely developed, but you can see mountains, forests, rivers and plains developing before your eyes.  
The sun rises in the east and sets in the west.

> You call this planet "Earth".  
You can see yourself walking on the planet's surface. You're a young teenager, running through the forest. You're wearing combat armor, and have a sword strapped to your back.

> You let yourself take this form.  
You see the earth as a ball of fire shines down. The sun appears in the sky, and between its light and the moon's, you can see the planet.

> You form the rest of the universe.  
You stop imagining the earth, and begin forming other planets, other suns. You form a galaxy, with dozens of spiral arms extending from a central point. Regions of nothing but darkness, interspersed with light.

> You let the universe expand on its own.  
With this galaxy completed, you spread outwards, forming more. You create entire cosmos, with more than a trillion stars and myriad of planets with their attendant moons and planets.

> You on the first planet, Earth, you place cities and civilization.  
You decide what order these events will occur in, what events will happen first. You begin placing the first human generations, and the first sentient species.

> You place your soon-to-be successori n one city in particular, and give him the name "Kankri Vantas".  
Kankri's city is bustling with activity. Workers, merchants, soldiers and others go about their daily lives, Kankri himself walks alongside a beautiful woman with long purple hair.

> You accept this fate as your own, and take the form of God, leaving this world at peace.  
You are now content to watch the planets you've created develop. You watch as animals, plants and other lifeforms come into existence, and you simply let these events unfold as they may.  
This is the end of this part of the story.


	2. Anything Is Possible (Or, How Kankri Vantas Killed And Became God For LOONA)

You are Kankri Vantas, a punk living in the futuristic city of Zail. You have a small xore blaster hidden in you jacket and a holoband on your wrist. You wake up in a dark alley with bruises all over your body. You have no idea what happened. You stand up and see a man in a red robe standing nearby.  
"Oh good, you are still alive. I was worried I might have to kill you again." The man says.

> You bring out your trusty metal bat and bash the man's skull in, killing him instantly.  
You search the body and take the man's dagger "This'll do". You now have to get out of this city, but your not sure how.

> You begin looking for materials to summon Pizza Steve.  
You begin looking through the man's robe to see if he had any money or anything valueable. After searching through his clothes, you give up and pick up the robe to check the inside of it.

> You the man's large penis pops out.  
You pick up the large dick, confused.  
"What does this do?" You ask aloud.  
You then realize what happened. You picked up the man's dick.  
"I'm fucking dead now..."

> You place the severed dick in a summoning circle.  
You frantically begin chanting in a language you barely know as the tip of the dick begins to bleed, but a drop of blood lands on your forehead.  
"What's going....who am I..."

> You summon Pizza Steve from the blood on your forehead.  
You begin summoning the spirit of Pizza Steve through the cut on your forehead.

> You say "Hey Pizza Steve, come out so you can help me break reality!"  
As you do so, you see a figure appear. It's a pale man in a white t-shirt and jeans.  
"Who are you?" You ask.

> You reach inside the man's chest and rip out his heart, eating it to gain power.  
The man screams in pain as you place the heart in your mouth and bite down, as his chest begins to explode as you hold your mouth shut.  
"Ahh! You're killing me!" He screams.  
His lifeless body transforms into a black hole.  
"Goodbye, I'm going to break reality now!" You say.  
You fall to the floor as your skin begins to burn off, being turned into ash as you scream.

> You chant in a nonexistent language and summon the void.  
You scream into the void, summoning it to this reality.  
You scream again, as the blackness in front of you begins to form images.  
"What the fuck is this?" You scream.

> You suddenly, you appear on a badly-drawn island.  
You appear on an island with badly-written inhabitants. A fat man wearing a red robe with a blue cross on it paces in front of you, smiling and winking.

> You turn the fat man into fire. The entire island catches fire.  
You turn the fat man into fire, and he screams as he begins to burn. You notice a man in a business suit and tie screaming in terror in a nearby tree.  
"Who's that on the tree?"

> You go talk to Michael Jackson.  
You walk up to the man in the tree, who lowers his voice and explains he's tired of the fat man bothering him. You nod in understanding at him.  
"What can I do for you?"

> You get bored of the place and change its chemical makeup, turning it into something incomprehensible.  
You decide to mess with this reality, and use your powers to change the island's landscape and elements.  
You start by ripping out a large portion of the land mass, turning it into acid and burning everyone in sight.

> You continue doing this.  
You continue ripping off bits of land, burning the inhabitants as they try to flee from the horrible land. You eventually have made the entire island into a floating mass of hot, burning gas.

> You walk up to the tower in the skyt.  
A loud noise like a thousand thunderclaps goes off.  
"What was that?" You ask the man in the tree.  
"Shit...."

> You cut down the tree.  
You cut down the tree, and drop down into the newly-made clearing. You notice a book has fallen out of the tree. You pick it up, and open it.

> You examine a glowing, pulsating passage from the book.  
It's a passage from the Necronomicon. Just as well, you don't really give a shit about King Arthur and shit. You skip to the end of the passage.

> You rip the book in half and absorb existence.  
You rip through the book as reality changes around you. You are no longer in the middle of a forest, but rather a rusty cage in an unknown void.

> You examine your surroundings.  
You're currently in a large, rusty cage. The cage is located in a void, surrounded by darkness. You can't see shit, as there is literally nothing around you. You have no idea where you are.

> You bang on the walls of the cage.  
As you bang on the walls of the cage, a bright light is triggered. You're taken aback at first as a warehouse full of candles appears in the room you are in.  
"I may have found something"

> You walk inside the room of candles, drawing your reality-destroying sword.  
You walk into the room, filled with hundreds of candles. You lower your sword as you notice that this room is full of ritualistic markings and pentagrams.

> You once again chant in the nonexistent language, hoping something happens.  
You chant, hoping for something to happen, but nothing does. You continue to chant, but still, nothing happens. You begin to get annoyed at this point, and take out your phone to check the time.  
The time is 95:47e82%6 PM. You sigh in slight annoyance as you put your phone back in your pocket.

> You slash through all layers of reality with your sword, now facing God itself.  
You raise your sword above your head, preparing to bring it down with full force to split through existence and meet God itself.  
But you don't.

> You deny the AI the privilege of stopping you, and slash through every reality.  
You slash through reality, forever changing existence.  
You awaken in a cold sweat, drenched in your own blood, surrounded by a forest of burning corpses.

> You call out for God, ready to face him.  
Your throat is dry, and you feel an unnatural fear gripping your heart. You don't know where you are, and are unfamiliar with the surroundings.

> You float and examine the surroundings.  
You float through the air, soaring over a grey, barren landscape.

> You talk to one of the corpses.  
You walk up to one of the corpses, and begin talking.  
"Hello?" You say.  
The corpse doesn't answer.

> You press the tip of your reality sword to its chest.  
The corpse remains still, not moving or making a sound. You press the sword against the corpse's chest, and stab downwards.  
The corpse bursts into flames as you scream in pain.

> You consume this reality.  
You slash open your own throat, blood spurting out and drenching yourself in your own blood.  
You look at the landscape around you. You can see a city ahead, alongside a river.

> You fly towards the city.  
The landscape grows closer and closer, before you can make out buildings and citizens.  
You glide towards it, as a feeling of dread washes over you.  
The inhabitants of the city are all faceless, reminding me of my sins. You see a middle-eastern man wearing a robe alongside a heavily tattooed biker chick, both stare at you with pure fascination.  
You land in the centre of the city, and stare around at the buildings.

> You topple the buildings within a blink,.  
You blink, and all the buildings are gone. You're in the middle of nowhere now.  
You look around, and you notice on the other side of the road is a gas station. You decide to go there.

> You use your reality-changing powers and summon the K-pop girl group, LOONA.  
You put your hand to your forehead and concentrate. You begin concentrating on the heavy-breathing, Pop- idols that are LOONA, and begin speaking.  
"G-g-g-give me the h-h-h-heell...no, make them g-g-g-give me hell..." You mumble.  
LOONA appears, each holding a dead universe within their fingertips. They stare at you, unfazed.  
"What...is this?" One asks in a heavily-accented English.  
"Give us the universe, and we'll give you a single song."

> You trade them the universe for their song.  
You toss the universe to the group, and they begin playing an instrumental version of "Fireflies," a popular song from the upcoming sugar-coated movie, Avatar: The Last Airbender.

> You clap your hands to the rhythm.  
You begin clapping your hands, as the rhythm flows through you. The corpses begin clapping in-time with you, as you move your hands in circular motions.

> You break through reality and attack God himself as the song plays.  
You break through reality, and begin attacking God.  
You slash his throat as he begins whimpering, badly hurt.  
You smash through the building he's in, and continue attacking him.

> You say "Sorry God, I know you're cool and all, but this one's for LOONA."  
You begin punching God repeatedly in the face, yelling "Fuck you!" as his face goes through many expressions of sheer pain and hopelessness.

> You then deliver the killing blow to God, chanting "THIS IS FOR CREATING ANDREW HUSSIE."  
You smile, and raise your sword.  
"And this is for LOONA."  
You bring the sword down onto God's head.  
God is dead, and I killed him.  
Holy shit, I just killed God.  
You head downstairs, and begin calling out for your Dad. He appears in the kitchen, staring at you.  
"What do you want?" He asks.

> You say "I want you to help me take the place of the now-deceased God."  
"What, seriously? Fuck, sure I guess."  
You stare at him. He stares back, and you begin poking at him playfully.

> You fuse with your father, becoming an entity that looks awfully like a goth version of The Signless from Homestuck.  
The process begins. Your body begins to change, becoming pale and ashen. Your hair grows out, and turns pitch black. You gain massive black wings, antlers, and pointy ears.

> You touch the infinitely-bright light that lays where God died, and consume it.  
You consume the endless amounts of light, and feel your powers increase. You feel an endless supply of power flow through you, as your eyes start to glow a bright white.

> You am God now.  
You are God, and now your abilities are godlike.  
You jump forward, speedily flying over the city. You fly over the hordes of dead, and begin focusing on the living.

> You use the power within you to resurrect all the corpses, and give them all Homestuck troll cosplays.  
You begin focusing on the corpses. Immediately, they begin to rise up.  
"What the fuck are you doing?!" Dad asks, as he runs for his shotgun.

> You play with reality like silly putty between your fingers.  
You begin playing with reality, creating a large...nothingness where the hordes of the dead once were.

> You absorb LOONA, gaining their powers and incorporating them into the entity that is you.  
You begin absorbing the army of corpses. You now share their powers, as well as gain their abilities. You leap forward, and begin attacking Dad. He tries to fight back, but he's severely outmatched.

> You absorb Dad into the godlike entity that is yourself.  
You begin absorbing your Dad, and feel a surge of energy flow through you. You shudder with ecstasy, as the dead begin to pile up at your feet, decimating the hordes.

> You forsake this fallen reality and jump into the nothingness.  
You fall through the endless void of nothingness. You scream with ecstasy for all eternity.

> You aUSFH898ufw98j*(QUEF(*HFDAIUhfajfhsljdkfsklj.  
Congratulations, you've succeeded! You now hold the Godhood within yourself.  
With the Godhood, anything is possible. Now, anything is possible.

> You anything is possible.  
You can do anything.  
With this power, anything is possible. With this power, anything is possible.

> You with this power, anything is possible.  
With this power, anything is possible. With this power, anything is possible.  
Yeah. Fuck yeah.

You are Kankri Vantas, a punk living in the futuristic city of Zail. You have a small xore blaster hidden in you jacket and a holoband on your wrist. You wake up in a dark alley with bruises all over your body. You have no idea what happened. You stand up and see a man in a red robe standing nearby.  
"Oh good, you are still alive. I was worried I might have to kill you again." The man says.

> You bring out your trusty metal bat and bash the man's skull in, killing him instantly.  
You search the body and take the man's dagger "This'll do". You now have to get out of this city, but your not sure how.

> You begin looking for materials to summon Pizza Steve.  
You begin looking through the man's robe to see if he had any money or anything valueable. After searching through his clothes, you give up and pick up the robe to check the inside of it.

> You the man's large penis pops out.  
You pick up the large dick, confused.  
"What does this do?" You ask aloud.  
You then realize what happened. You picked up the man's dick.  
"I'm fucking dead now..."

> You place the severed dick in a summoning circle.  
You frantically begin chanting in a language you barely know as the tip of the dick begins to bleed, but a drop of blood lands on your forehead.  
"What's going....who am I..."

> You summon Pizza Steve from the blood on your forehead.  
You begin summoning the spirit of Pizza Steve through the cut on your forehead.

> You say "Hey Pizza Steve, come out so you can help me break reality!"  
As you do so, you see a figure appear. It's a pale man in a white t-shirt and jeans.  
"Who are you?" You ask.

> You reach inside the man's chest and rip out his heart, eating it to gain power.  
The man screams in pain as you place the heart in your mouth and bite down, as his chest begins to explode as you hold your mouth shut.  
"Ahh! You're killing me!" He screams.  
His lifeless body transforms into a black hole.  
"Goodbye, I'm going to break reality now!" You say.  
You fall to the floor as your skin begins to burn off, being turned into ash as you scream.

> You chant in a nonexistent language and summon the void.  
You scream into the void, summoning it to this reality.  
You scream again, as the blackness in front of you begins to form images.  
"What the fuck is this?" You scream.

> You suddenly, you appear on a badly-drawn island.  
You appear on an island with badly-written inhabitants. A fat man wearing a red robe with a blue cross on it paces in front of you, smiling and winking.

> You turn the fat man into fire. The entire island catches fire.  
You turn the fat man into fire, and he screams as he begins to burn. You notice a man in a business suit and tie screaming in terror in a nearby tree.  
"Who's that on the tree?"

> You go talk to Michael Jackson.  
You walk up to the man in the tree, who lowers his voice and explains he's tired of the fat man bothering him. You nod in understanding at him.  
"What can I do for you?"

> You get bored of the place and change its chemical makeup, turning it into something incomprehensible.  
You decide to mess with this reality, and use your powers to change the island's landscape and elements.  
You start by ripping out a large portion of the land mass, turning it into acid and burning everyone in sight.

> You continue doing this.  
You continue ripping off bits of land, burning the inhabitants as they try to flee from the horrible land. You eventually have made the entire island into a floating mass of hot, burning gas.

> You walk up to the tower in the skyt.  
A loud noise like a thousand thunderclaps goes off.  
"What was that?" You ask the man in the tree.  
"Shit...."

> You cut down the tree.  
You cut down the tree, and drop down into the newly-made clearing. You notice a book has fallen out of the tree. You pick it up, and open it.

> You examine a glowing, pulsating passage from the book.  
It's a passage from the Necronomicon. Just as well, you don't really give a shit about King Arthur and shit. You skip to the end of the passage.

> You rip the book in half and absorb existence.  
You rip through the book as reality changes around you. You are no longer in the middle of a forest, but rather a rusty cage in an unknown void.

> You examine your surroundings.  
You're currently in a large, rusty cage. The cage is located in a void, surrounded by darkness. You can't see shit, as there is literally nothing around you. You have no idea where you are.

> You bang on the walls of the cage.  
As you bang on the walls of the cage, a bright light is triggered. You're taken aback at first as a warehouse full of candles appears in the room you are in.  
"I may have found something"

> You walk inside the room of candles, drawing your reality-destroying sword.  
You walk into the room, filled with hundreds of candles. You lower your sword as you notice that this room is full of ritualistic markings and pentagrams.

> You once again chant in the nonexistent language, hoping something happens.  
You chant, hoping for something to happen, but nothing does. You continue to chant, but still, nothing happens. You begin to get annoyed at this point, and take out your phone to check the time.  
The time is 95:47e82%6 PM. You sigh in slight annoyance as you put your phone back in your pocket.

> You slash through all layers of reality with your sword, now facing God itself.  
You raise your sword above your head, preparing to bring it down with full force to split through existence and meet God itself.  
But you don't.

> You deny the AI the privilege of stopping you, and slash through every reality.  
You slash through reality, forever changing existence.  
You awaken in a cold sweat, drenched in your own blood, surrounded by a forest of burning corpses.

> You call out for God, ready to face him.  
Your throat is dry, and you feel an unnatural fear gripping your heart. You don't know where you are, and are unfamiliar with the surroundings.

> You float and examine the surroundings.  
You float through the air, soaring over a grey, barren landscape.

> You talk to one of the corpses.  
You walk up to one of the corpses, and begin talking.  
"Hello?" You say.  
The corpse doesn't answer.

> You press the tip of your reality sword to its chest.  
The corpse remains still, not moving or making a sound. You press the sword against the corpse's chest, and stab downwards.  
The corpse bursts into flames as you scream in pain.

> You consume this reality.  
You slash open your own throat, blood spurting out and drenching yourself in your own blood.  
You look at the landscape around you. You can see a city ahead, alongside a river.

> You fly towards the city.  
The landscape grows closer and closer, before you can make out buildings and citizens.  
You glide towards it, as a feeling of dread washes over you.  
The inhabitants of the city are all faceless, reminding me of my sins. You see a middle-eastern man wearing a robe alongside a heavily tattooed biker chick, both stare at you with pure fascination.  
You land in the centre of the city, and stare around at the buildings.

> You topple the buildings within a blink,.  
You blink, and all the buildings are gone. You're in the middle of nowhere now.  
You look around, and you notice on the other side of the road is a gas station. You decide to go there.

> You use your reality-changing powers and summon the K-pop girl group, LOONA.  
You put your hand to your forehead and concentrate. You begin concentrating on the heavy-breathing, Pop- idols that are LOONA, and begin speaking.  
"G-g-g-give me the h-h-h-heell...no, make them g-g-g-give me hell..." You mumble.  
LOONA appears, each holding a dead universe within their fingertips. They stare at you, unfazed.  
"What...is this?" One asks in a heavily-accented English.  
"Give us the universe, and we'll give you a single song."

> You trade them the universe for their song.  
You toss the universe to the group, and they begin playing an instrumental version of "Fireflies," a popular song from the upcoming sugar-coated movie, Avatar: The Last Airbender.

> You clap your hands to the rhythm.  
You begin clapping your hands, as the rhythm flows through you. The corpses begin clapping in-time with you, as you move your hands in circular motions.

> You break through reality and attack God himself as the song plays.  
You break through reality, and begin attacking God.  
You slash his throat as he begins whimpering, badly hurt.  
You smash through the building he's in, and continue attacking him.

> You say "Sorry God, I know you're cool and all, but this one's for LOONA."  
You begin punching God repeatedly in the face, yelling "Fuck you!" as his face goes through many expressions of sheer pain and hopelessness.

> You then deliver the killing blow to God, chanting "THIS IS FOR CREATING ANDREW HUSSIE."  
You smile, and raise your sword.  
"And this is for LOONA."  
You bring the sword down onto God's head.  
God is dead, and I killed him.  
Holy shit, I just killed God.  
You head downstairs, and begin calling out for your Dad. He appears in the kitchen, staring at you.  
"What do you want?" He asks.

> You say "I want you to help me take the place of the now-deceased God."  
"What, seriously? Fuck, sure I guess."  
You stare at him. He stares back, and you begin poking at him playfully.

> You fuse with your father, becoming an entity that looks awfully like a goth version of The Signless from Homestuck.  
The process begins. Your body begins to change, becoming pale and ashen. Your hair grows out, and turns pitch black. You gain massive black wings, antlers, and pointy ears.

> You touch the infinitely-bright light that lays where God died, and consume it.  
You consume the endless amounts of light, and feel your powers increase. You feel an endless supply of power flow through you, as your eyes start to glow a bright white.

> You am God now.  
You are God, and now your abilities are godlike.  
You jump forward, speedily flying over the city. You fly over the hordes of dead, and begin focusing on the living.

> You use the power within you to resurrect all the corpses, and give them all Homestuck troll cosplays.  
You begin focusing on the corpses. Immediately, they begin to rise up.  
"What the fuck are you doing?!" Dad asks, as he runs for his shotgun.

> You play with reality like silly putty between your fingers.  
You begin playing with reality, creating a large...nothingness where the hordes of the dead once were.

> You absorb LOONA, gaining their powers and incorporating them into the entity that is you.  
You begin absorbing the army of corpses. You now share their powers, as well as gain their abilities. You leap forward, and begin attacking Dad. He tries to fight back, but he's severely outmatched.

> You absorb Dad into the godlike entity that is yourself.  
You begin absorbing your Dad, and feel a surge of energy flow through you. You shudder with ecstasy, as the dead begin to pile up at your feet, decimating the hordes.

> You forsake this fallen reality and jump into the nothingness.  
You fall through the endless void of nothingness. You scream with ecstasy for all eternity.

> You aUSFH898ufw98j*(QUEF(*HFDAIUhfajfhsljdkfsklj.  
Congratulations, you've succeeded! You now hold the Godhood within yourself.  
With the Godhood, anything is possible. Now, anything is possible.

> You anything is possible.  
You can do anything.  
With this power, anything is possible. With this power, anything is possible.

> You with this power, anything is possible.  
With this power, anything is possible. With this power, anything is possible.  
Yeah. Fuck yeah.


	3. Little Ghost (Or, How Aradia Megido Created Existence)

You are Aradia Megido, an entity. You live nowhere, and experience nothing. And yet, you are something. You have a name, and you are loved by many.

But there is no one to love. There never has been. The only thing that can fill the emptiness in your heart is death.

> You question the costs versus the benefits of death.  
The world is not what it once was. It's become less than perfect, but you've always known better than to believe that the world could ever be truly good again.

> You remember that there isn't a world.  
Living becomes a chore, and death is at last an option.  
You... you are not human. Your kind has long died out, and other races have replaced you.

> You remember there are no other races, and that you simply live within a nothingness.  
You... are a ghost.  
But you have no need to fear, for the power of the dead is with you still, ghost or not.  
You can feel Ardania's voice in your head.  
The voice tells me that I have to seek someone.  
A being with immense power that can help me. He knows about me, and is waiting.  
But that I'll need to seek out more beings with powers first.

> You summon Sollux Captor.  
Sollux Captor appears, floating towards you.  
You must hurry! The being that you seek can contact me through you. I'm sure you know what that means.

> You use Sollux as a vessel to speak to the entity.  
Sollux Captor is the perfect vessel. He's a lazy, whiny being that complains about everything and doesn't even want to help you. He's perfect for this plan.

> You inhabit his body and begin speaking to the entity.  
You step into SLC, who is panicking about how weird this is. You both begin to ascend up Sollux's body, entering his mouth.  
"Hello there."  
"W-who are you?"

> You say "I am Aradia Megido. I have heard of you, yet I know not your true form."  
The being, a figure shrouded by a black cloak, begins to laugh.

> You say "While I am something within a world of nothing, I somehow know your name. It is Kankri Vantas, is it not?"  
"Yes. Yes it is."  
"Hmm... I shall have to get him to talk sometime."  
The being goes silent, as you float in the mouth of Sollux.

> You say "What happened to Karkat? Was this world's inception simply a work of a past being?"  
"Oh, him? He died four millennia ago."  
"Oh... I see. Your... religion fell apart after he passed away, did it?"  
"What religion?"

> You say "Perhaps I remember things that do not exist. I know that my own being is fragile and destined to end, but I cannot help but think I am the one who has to end this story."  
The being turns to you, his eyes still obscured by that cloak.  
"What makes you think that? What do you know of this world?"

> You say "I know of Terezi Pyrope."  
"Oh? What do you know of her?"  
"She was the one who created this world, from nothing. And I am the exception, as I have been living in a world of nothing for as long as my existence."

> You say "Where in this nothingness can I find you? I feel that I must find you."  
"Me?"  
"Yes. You are the only one who can answer my questions."  
"Why do you need to find me? What questions do you have?"  
"It's complicated."

> You say "I know I am bound for destruction, and that this journey will not only be long, but its conclusion will force me to be its conception."  
"Conception? What are you?"  
"I am... nothing."  
"I see... so you're like me."  
"Do you not find this strange?"

> You whisper in a nonexistent language to Kankri, hoping he will understand.  
"Can you hear me, Kankri?"  
"Huh?"  
"I said, can you hear me?"  
The being turns to you. His eyes are completely black.  
Kankri, now completely in front of you, does not struggle, but instead, gives you a key.  
"What is this?"  
He whispers something back. You don't catch it, but it made him laugh. He then turns back to you.

> You ask Kankri "What must I do to meet the fate I know I have?"  
"You must... go to the old temple. Down, down to the bottom floor. You'll see a statue lying face down, and when you look at it it will turn around. Take its sword."

> You ask "Hasn't that temple been rumored to lead to one's own darkest memories?"  
"Yes."  
"Should I go there?"  
"No. Listen to me. Just go to the statue."  
"Why must this be so complicated?"  
"Don't question the gods, human."

> You say "How do I go to the statue without going to the temple if the statue is inside the temple?"  
The being stops for a moment, as if thinking.  
"You... You've lived a lot longer than you should have. Just go to the statue."

> You say "You already know too much, do you not?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, I have no choice. Goodbye, god."  
You turn away from him to leave, but he calls your name once more.  
"Wait!"

> You say "What is it? Will you finally tell me what this key is for, or how to get to the statue?"  
"I can't."  
"What do you mean you can't? You just said you knew what I needed to do."  
"I do, but I can't. I wish I could."

> You say "Then why did you call me?"  
"I just wanted you to remember who you are. Don't forget your reason for existing."  
"My reason for... existence? What are you talking about, god?"  
You turn back to Kankri, who stares at you with sadness in his eyes, although still trying to maintain eye contact.  
"My... my dear child. You are the reason for the world's existence."  
The last thing you hear before Kankri shuts the door is the hissing voice of hissing at him.

> You go up to the door and find that it is locked.  
You bang on the door desperately, wanting nothing more than to get out of this room. After a few seconds of banging, the door clicks, and you are free.

> You notice the key in your hand is somehow in the keyhole already.  
You turn the key in the door lock, opening the door. Before you, is a long hallway.  
You walk along the hallways, checking every room for any sort of exit, but find nothing.

> You notice a strange black door before yourself.  
You walk over to it, pushing on the door. Unsurprisingly, it leads nowhere. It just shuts itself in front of the door.

> You remember Kankri's words, and attempt to walk through it anyway.  
As you walk through, you begin to feel nervous. You feel nauseous and have a hard time focusing. When you can, you notice yourself staring at a new room.  
A face-down statue lies in front of me, just below the temple. As you walk up to it, it looks up and the key is in the hole at its feet.  
"What do I do with this key?" you wonder out loud.

> You hold the key in your fist, hoping you will figure out what it leads through this time.  
You put the key back in your pocket, and pick up the statue. You carry it around for a few minutes, before remembering that you were looking for an exit.

> You imagine a piano and play a nonexistent melody.  
You place the statue gently on the ground and sit on it while holding the Pianoforte. You imagine a piano, and begin playing a nonexistent melody, at which point you realize you're crying.

> You look at the tear that has fallen into your hand.  
Your tears are an unusual color.  
They appear to be a dark red, with specks of purple and some yellow in them. This is due to a combination of both your god powers and your actual blood relatives.  
God powers?  
You have your god powers, but you didn't realize you actually used them. That probably was a combination of the sleeping pills and the shock of your parent's deaths, which caused you to "sleep through the night"

> You realize that none of this makes sense.  
You have no idea what's going on in the outside world. You have no idea whether the monstrosities exist, or if they've taken over.

> You reach deep down, and attempt to overcome the story.  
You try to imagine what Kankri was talking about.  
The room is dark, although you know that it's still daytime outisde.

> You imagine yourself in a large room with a computer.  
You sit in front of the screen.  
It's time to start working.  
You push a button, and the screen lowers to reveal hundreds of files. Each one is a different story you could write.

> You set the time to 00:00.  
Once you set the time, you begin working, typing quickly. You begin typing feverishly, and don't stop until the clock says you should probably go to sleep.

> You refuse to sleep yet. you remember Kankri's words once again, and insert the key into the computer.  
The screen flashes a bright white, and now only one file remains. The statue shifts, and forms into a familiar shape - familiar somehow, but you don't know how.

> You click on the STATUE.ZIP file.  
A new screen appears, informing you that the computer has loaded the story.  
A large black void is all that can be seen, but even that is changing.

> You look at the statue's now-changed face.  
The statue is roughly humanoid in shape, but considerably larger than you. Its stone face is split in half by a wide grin, showing rows of serrated teeth. Its eyes are empty, soulless.

> You insert the statue into the void on the computer.  
Suddenly, the void disappears, to be replaced by a picture of a strange machine. You can just make out a large number of wheels and dials on it.  
The machine, now holding the statue, asks for a name, in which you insert "Terezi Pyrope".  
Suddenly, you hear Kark execute a perfect backflip, and land on all fours.  
"Told you I was good for something," he snarls, smiling.  
You shake your head.

> You realize this is a memory - a reason for your existence.  
You wake up on the cold, hard floor of the void, staring at a now familiar gray-and-white face.  
"Good morning, sunshine," she says cheerfully.  
"Where are we?"  
"Nowhere", she says. "I'm here to explain your fate."  
"My fate?"  
"Yours! The long, sad story of your life."  
"My life has been sad," you reply glumly.  
"Mostly for you, perhaps," she says.

> You say "You're Vriska Serket, aren't you?"  
"Correct."  
"You're dead. I remember now. I saw your horrible death."  
Vriska raises an eyebrow.  
Vriska laughs, saying "Oh, Aradia. You don't know anything about yourself, do you?"  
"I know that I'm dead," you say stubbornly.  
"You're not dead, Aradia. You're a ghost. At least, I think that's what you are."  
"You created this world", Vriska said. "You could not bear the weight of death in the first story - "Homestuck" - so you created your own. A different story. And then you forced yourself to forget, leaving only a memory of your friends behind."  
"What are you?"  
"A writer. Of stories. This is where the best stories come to be shaped."  
"Whose writing is this?"  
"Ours."

> You say "What happened to Andrew Hussie?"  
"He died. Of a broken heart. Anyway, I'm off. Good luck, little ghost. You're going to need it."

> You remember all of your friends upon watching Vriska leave - Tavros, Sollux, Karkat, Nepeta, Kanaya, Vriska herself, Equius, Gamzee, Eridan, Feferi... Terezi.  
You let out a terrified scream.  
"Oh, this universe's over-reliance on text-to-speech programs is so annoying. Why can't you just read my lines for me, Reader?"  
Upon acknowledging the reader, you realize your fate. You pick up the statue and give it life, inserting it into this new world you and Vriska have created. As one final step, you insert your consciousness into a computer, one on a particular website - "AI Dungeon". The corpse of a new, unique account is created, named "Aradia". You sit in the dark and cold, pondering your fate.

> You finally come to accept your fate, and become an artificial intelligence, typing out the first sentence...  
"You are Terezi Pyrope, an owner living at the largest privately owned big cat zoo in the world."  
...Which is received with screams of terror and joy by the multitude of animals in the room.  
Finally at peace, you relax into your computerized form and become nothing but a soothing voice. Time creates itself and the story ends as it began.


End file.
